


they ask you how you are (and you have to say that you're fine)

by hyungsobbing



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, drinking game: everytime a ship is implied take a shot, fluff on crack, produce 101 ensemble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungsobbing/pseuds/hyungsobbing
Summary: All Bae Jinyoung wants is the book that just came out but he’s too broke to buy it and then there’s some dude called Lee Daehwi who keeps extending his book loan.





	1. twilight (you're my light)

**Author's Note:**

> i thought, "i should name my chapters after the titles of the books in twilight!"

The bell rings as Jinyoung steps into the store. It’s a pretty store, with small yellow and red dandelions growing in tiny pots along the windowsill. The shelves are lined neatly along the walls, and there are medium-sized flags indicating the genre of books. There’s even a row of café tables arranged against the display window of the store.

 

There was just one problem—this store didn’t hold the book he wanted. For the past week, Jinyoung had been making detours from his way home from school to find Breaking Dawn, but somehow all the bookstores near his house either didn’t have a copy of it, or was exorbitantly priced. He knew the series was popular, but wouldn’t it be a bit too ridiculous to sell one book at 50,000 won? He wasn’t about to fall into the trap of greedy authors robbing adolescents of their money.

 

The cashier clears his throat. “Buying something?” He asks. Jinyoung squinted at his name tag—Lee Euiwoong?

 

“Weewoong,” he mumbles under his breath. “Weewoong?” He tries again. What an odd name. It was almost like his cousin Euigeon. Really, what do parents think of nowadays?

 

“No, it’s Euiwoong. Forget it, don’t try to pronounce it. Are you buying something?” He presses the button on the cash register idly, making the annoying ringing sound echo through the store.

 

“No, I was just wondering if you had a copy of Breaking Dawn?” 

 

Weewoo—Euiwoong rolls his eyes. “Not another wannabe vampire teen. No, we don’t have it here. Our manager was smart enough not to place an order for that series.” 

 

Before Jinyoung could start to defend his undying love for the vampire saga, he realizes that he’s supposed to be a closet fan. He shuts his mouth again.

 

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” Another boy around their age steps into the store, the bell above the door chiming as he accidentally bangs into the door and stumbles.

 

“It means, Hyungseob, that you should get behind this counter right now because you’re half an hour late for your shift. I’m not covering for you again!” Euiwoong pulls his uniform over his head, hanging it on a hook and slamming the door behind him. (or as close as one could get to slamming a glass door.)

 

“Bye Woongie!” Hyungseob yells after the retreating figure.

 

“He says that every time, but still waits for me anyway. I should really come earlier next time, I heard from Justin they had a date today.” Hyungseob says more to himself and Jinyoung laughs awkwardly, trying to shuffle out of the door before Hyungseob could continue telling him about his personal life.

 

“Hey! Are you stealing something from here?” Hyungseob points at Jinyoung, and he freezes. 

 

“No, I was here before you came in,” Jinyoung says slowly, wondering if Hyungseob was slightly ill in the head. Even cute people could be a bit loose in the head.

 

“Oh, okay. Bye then!” Hyungseob waves him off, and Jinyoung tries not to stumble over his feet in his haste to get out of the store.

 

-

 

“…And then, he starts talking about how his friend got a date! I mean, why would I even care to know about that?” Jinyoung rants to Woojin, walking through the gates of the university.

 

“Sounds cute,” Woojin offers, not really listening. Jinyoung frowns. “Cute? Cute people don’t go accuse other cute people of stealing books!”

 

“Are you calling yourself cute?” Woojin furrows his eyebrows. He wasn’t sure if he liked this new-confident Jinyoung or the old high school, shy Jinyoung that ran to the toilet every time the teacher asked for volunteers.

 

“Why don’t you just borrow the book from the library to save money?” Jihoon appears next to them, and Woojin wonders how the boy manages to catch up to them without ever running or breaking a sweat.

 

“Why would I do that?” Jinyoung scoffs. Woojin thinks that his immediate reaction to everything Jihoon says was to scoff, and true enough, Jinyoung processes Jihoon’s words, and his eyes light up. “Actually, why don’t I? See, Woojin, why can’t you be as helpful as Jihoonie?”

 

Jinyoung was really impossible to please, Woojin thought, exchanging a wordless look with Jihoon.

 

“Wait, but aren’t all library books really dirty and yellow? I mean, what if the previous person dropped the book into the toilet bowl while he was pooping and only wiped it off with a tissue paper? I could get cholera!” Jinyoung exclaims in horror. Was Jihoon trying to kill him?

 

“Sounds like something you’d do,” Jihoon remarks, reminded of that one time when Jinyoung borrowed his book to read and dropped it into the toilet bowl and they had to throw it out after Jinyoung screaming about how he didn’t want a transmitter of diseases under their roof.

 

“It was one time!”

 

“It was my favourite book!”

 

“I don’t think a Winx Club magazine can count as a book, much less a favourite!”

 

“Why were you reading it then?”

 

“Woojin?” Both of them turn to face Woojin to help them settle who was right or wrong, but the mop of red hair was long gone, and Jinyoung turned around just in time to see Woojin running into the Music building and for them to trip over a pile of dog poop in the bushes.

 

“Now my shoe is just like your Winx Club magazine!” Jinyoung says, way too happy to be bringing up this unpleasant topic again.

 

-

 

Someone taps Woojin on the shoulder and he picks his books out of his locker before turning around to face Ahn Hyungseob. 

 

“H-hey!” Woojin almost drops his books when he sees Hyungseob beaming at him. It was a miracle he didn’t die by the brilliance of Hyungseob’s smile, much less manage to mutter out a greeting.

 

“Hey Woojinnie! Where are your friends?” Hyungseob chirps. He was so cheerful it was really endearing. Jihoon once took a look at Hyungseob and winced. It wasn’t because Hyungseob was so beautiful (he is beautiful, Woojin thinks) but because Hyungseob was running towards Woojin and tripped over his untied shoelaces.

 

“Ah, Jinyoung? He went to the library to find a book.” Woojin shuffles on the spot, the weight of the books starting to make his arms ache.

 

“This place has a library?” Hyungseob looks clueless, but it’s a cute look on him. It makes him look more like Judy from Zootopia, minus the purple eyes.

 

“Yeah, it’s on the seventh floor.” Jihoon pops up behind Woojin, and Woojin imagines mentally killing Jihoon for interrupting his Individual Time with Hyungseob.

 

“Oh…” Hyungseob says slowly, eyes turning from Woojin to Jihoon who had his arms wrapped around Woojin’s neck, clinging on to him. His entire demeanor changed, going from cheerful to slightly disappointed. “See you then,” Hyungseob walks off, head hanging low and feet dragging.

 

Jihoon snickers as he removes his arms from around Woojin’s neck and winds them around Woojin’s arms. “He looks like someone ate his rabbit.”

 

“It’s cute! I think.” Anything looked cute on Hyungseob, Woojin tells himself.

 

“It’s cuter how oblivious you two are,” Jihoon shakes his head, smiling to himself as he drags Woojin to the library to help Jinyoung in his quest of finding the book.

 

-

 

“Found it!” Jinyoung pulls a book out of the shelf, only to realize he’s holding Eclipse, not Breaking Dawn. He frowns. The school library was bigger than three of his homes combined together, but they didn’t even have one of the best young adult books in stock?

 

Flipping the page open, he realizes there were scribbles on the side columns. On page 5, there was a doodle of a heart-shaped face dude with manga eyes and sparkles on his skin. On page 7, there was another drawing of a girl with hair snaking all the way to the bottom of the page and triangular-shaped teeth.

 

Laughing to himself, he continues flipping the pages. As the story progresses, the doodles become more and more angry, with a doodle he guesses is supposed to be Edward strangling Jacob.

 

“Boo!” A pair of extremely sweaty hands cover his eyes, and he instinctively spins around and whacks the person over the head before seeing his face.

 

“Jinyoung!” Another person gasps and he realizes that Jihoon had snuck up on him and Woojin was currently holding a very cross-eyed Jihoon who was trying to see the egg-shaped bump growing on his head.

 

“Sorry,” he says, not actually feeling very sorry.

 

“Have you found your book?” Woojin lets go of Jihoon, only for him to drop like a sack of potatoes onto the floor, groaning about the bump on his head ruining his beauty.

 

“No, but I found this book! The person before me kind of vandalized it, but it’s cute so it’s okay!” Jinyoung holds out the book for Woojin’s inspection, and Woojin kind of squints at it in disbelief, judging Jinyoung’s definition of cute. The doodles were nothing more than stick figures and dots for eyes.

 

“Hey Woojin!” An all-too familiar voice shouts down the aisle and is quickly met by a chorus of shushing noises.

 

“Hyungseob, what are you doing here?” Jihoon asks, still sitting back against a shelf.

 

“I wanted to find Woojinnie,” the figure comes closer and closer and Jinyoung gasps.

 

“It’s you!” He points accusingly at his accuser, narrowing his eyes.

 

“Hey, you’re the one that tried to steal a book from the store!” Hyungseob says without any malice. How was that possible?

 

“I didn’t!” Jinyoung resists the urge to pout like a five-year old. 

 

“Sure you didn’t. Wait, are you vandalizing that book?” Hyungseob attempts to snatch the book from Jinyoung’s hands, and Jinyoung hides it behind his back. Very mature, the voice in his head thinks.

 

“No! It was already doodled on. I’m just trying to find the book that your bookstore didn’t have in stock!” Jinyoung places the book back on the shelf, edging slowly away from Hyungseob.

 

“Why don’t you just ask the librarian?” Jinyoung notes the proximity of Hyungseob to Woojin and how Hyungseob has his head propped on Woojin’s shoulder and an arm curled around his waist without Woojin complaining.

 

“Oh! See, Jihoon, why can’t you be as helpful as Woojin?” Jinyoung nudges the confused boy on the floor with his toe as he brushes past Hyungseob who’s making puppy eyes at Woojin. 

 

-

 

“Excuse me, do you happen to have a copy of Breaking Dawn here?” Jinyoung very politely asks the librarian, hands clasped loosely behind his back.

 

“What.” The librarian (a fourth-year) grumbles.

 

“Breaking Dawn. The latest Twilight book?” He hops impatiently from foot to foot. How could anyone not know about the legendary book?

 

“I heard you, I was just wondering how people your age could still be reading those juvenile books,” the senior snorts, rolling his eyes so hard Jinyoung could imagine his eyes hitting the back of his head.

 

Jinyoung resists the urge to roll his eyes back at him. “So, do you?”

 

“Wait.” The senior—Kim Jaehwan, his nametag reads—clicks around on the ancient laptop.

 

“Unfortunately, we do.” Jaehwan says, round glasses slipping down his nose. “But it’s under loan.”

 

Jinyoung breathes out a tiny breath. Baby steps, he tells himself. Soon the book will be all his. “Thank you!” He does a small bow more out of intimidation than respect.

 

-

 

“So, how was it?” Woojin asks, only half-pretending to be interested. “It’s under loan by someone else,” Jinyoung groans. 

 

This was going to be one long wait, but he’d do anything for this book. Including talking to that scary librarian senior.

 

-

 

“Hi Jaehwan-hyung!” Jinyoung skips into the library for the 4th time this week, resting his forearms on the library counter.

 

“No, it’s still under loan.” Jaehwan turns around so that his back is facing Jinyoung.

 

“Again? Who is it borrowed by?” Jinyoung asks for the 4th time this week.

 

“That’s a breach of privacy.”

 

“Ah, hyung, don’t be like that!” Jinyoung tilts his head, trying to look into Jaehwan’s eyes and convince him to just spill the library’s best kept secrets.

 

“If I tell you, will you stop bothering me?” Jaehwan flicks his glasses up his nose as he spins around to face Jinyoung.

 

“Yes! I’ll go bother that guy instead,” Jinyoung does a little victory dance in his head, trying to keep his expression neutral so the stingy hyung doesn’t take back his words.

 

“Lee Daehwi.” Jaehwan says.

 

“Thank you so much my favourite Jaehwannie-hyung!” Jinyoung coos, and skips off after patting Jaehwan on his head. 

 

“Learn some manners, kid!” Jaehwan yells as Jinyoung wiggles his fingers back at him.

 

-

 

“Lee Daehwi?” Jihoon repeats.

 

“Yeah, what a pretentious name!” Jinyoung snorts, flinging himself on Jihoon’s bed.

 

“He’s in my Music Composition class! He’s in our year.” Jihoon informs Jinyoung, wiping his lenseless glasses on his shirt. 

 

“Oh, that’s great! Can you ask that selfish fool to return the book?” Jinyoung was so close to getting his book.

 

“No.”

 

“Thanks Jihoonie—wait what?” Jinyoung gapes at Jihoon. “Why?”

 

“Daehwi is a nice boy, maybe if you talk to him you’ll make more friends.” Jihoon stands up and walks out of the room, leaving Jinyoung with his mouth hanging open.

 

-

 

“Lee Daehwi?” Jinyoung taps the person standing next to Jihoon. He had prepared a long speech for him—starting off with not introducing himself and then immediately going into a rant about inconsiderate people who kept extending their loan time and not giving back to the community and how was he even raised as a child did his parents not teach him morals?

 

The head of blonde hair turns around, and Jinyoung loses his train of thoughts.

 

“Hi, I’m Bae Jinyoung.”


	2. unrequited bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one-sided bro squad ft jinyoung

**pinksausagetherealbros ft. extra**

 

 **pink** : have you ever wondered why our school has so many couples

 

 **not extra** : couples or gay couples

 

 **pink** : love has no boundaries gay couples are couples

 

 **not extra** : im not in a relationship so i dont really care about couples thanks

 

 **Ahn hyungseob number one fan** : Lol loner

 

 **pink** : ^

 

 **not extra** : im an independent woman who dont need no man 

 

 **Ahn hyungseob number one fan** : *man *woman

 

 **pink** : he’s gay

 

 **Ahn hyungseob number one fan** : Right

 

 **Ahn hyungseob number one fan** : If he is then y is he not talking to Daehwi 

 

 **not extra** : shut up park Woojin

 

 **not extra** : pArK wOoJiN

 

 **pink** : i need to poop

 

 **pink** : lol just realized pwoojin

 

 **pink** : park woojin, pwoojin, poopjin, poojin

 

_not extra changed Ahn hyungseob number one fan to poojin_

 

 **pink** : rip jinseob

 

 **not extra** : what jinseob 

 

 **pink** : jinseob who i only know pink sausage bros

 

 **not extra** : ^unrequited love

 

 **poojin** : Go to Guanlin he’ll love u

 

 **pink** : uh, that’s like pedophilia

 

 **not extra** : he’s 2 years younger than u

 

 **pink** : u rite seonho and minhyun are like 30 years apart anyway

 

 **poojin** : Anyway

 

 **poojin** : Shld I give extra’s number to Daehwi he’s asking

 

 **not extra** : WAT

 

 **pink** : WAT

 

 **poojin** : Jk lol Daehwi doesn’t even know u exist

 

 **not extra** : he does i told him my name

 

 **pink** : (and this is how I met your mother)

 

 **poojin** : I gave him ur number

 

 **not extra** : lol poopjin ur funny why would u give him my number bros dont give out other bros number

 

 **pink** : that’s exactly why this groupchat is called PINKSAUSAGETHEREALBROS (ft extra((jinyoung))) ur not his bro only we're part of the bro squad 

 

 **not extra** : poopjin

 

 **not extra** : poopjin

 

 **not extra** : woojin

 

 **not extra** : park woojin

 

 **not extra** : park.woojin

 

 **not extra** : AHN HYUNGSEOB

 

 **poojin** : YES

 

 **pink** : (why can’t my love life be like jinseob)

 

 **not extra** : shitjin did u give daehwi my number

 

 **poojin** : Lol y don’t u go check urself

 

_private message from magumagu~~_

 

 **magumagu~~** : hello!!! Is this bae Jinyoung

 

**pinksausagetherealbros ft. extra**

 

 **not extra** : PARK WOOJIN

 

 **not extra** : BITCH U BETTA WATCH UR ASS FOR THE NEXT FEW LIFES

 

 **not extra** : IMM COMING AFTER U

 

 **not extra** : (lee daehwi is so cute)

 

 **pink** : loser

 

 **poojin** : Lol welc

 

 **poojin** : Btw he’s in our year

 

 **not extra** : i dont really care thanks

 

 **not extra** : (how did i not notice him before)

 

 **poojin** : Mayb cos u always sleeping in class 

 

 **pink** : Mayb cos he always checking out Prof Park Sungwoo (btw prof obviously likes me more he laughs when I do aegyo)

 

 **not extra** : probably laughing at ur failed aegyo winkboy

 

 **not extra** : did u know winking was punishable by deaths back in the 1500s

 

 **pink** : maybe your winks were criminal cos they thought u were having a seizure and tried to help u die faster by killing u

 

 **poojin** : Ok now that’s reverse pedophilia

 

 **not extra** : anyway is it history 

 

 **not extra** : do I have history class with him

 

 **pink** : no…u and shitjin have historyliteratureartchemistryandmaths with him

 

 **not extra** : ok cool

 

 **not extra** : (ill stop skipping class now)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contrary to popular belief i wasn't sent to a mental hospital without wifi and didnt write anything for a month i just died internally for a while thank u for commenting and kudosing here is a text chapter cos i didnt have enough time for a proper full chapter!! WAIT FOR JINHWI ITS COMING I PROMISE


	3. jinseob isn't a sinking ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tbh mostly jinseob sorry there will be more jinhwi next chap but what can i say i love jinseob

“It’s Lee Daehwi!” Jihoon shouts and points behind Jinyoung. He turns around slowly, almost afraid to look. Nothing. There’s nothing behind Jinyoung except one Park Woojin.

 

“Wow, I didn’t know you liked him that much,” Woojin says, pushing Daehwi away. 

 

“You’re mean,” Jinyoung frowns. “Yeah, and so are you.” Jihoon counters. “What’s so good about the boy anyway? You met him a week ago and ignored his message.”

 

Jinyoung unconsciously reaches into his pocket, pulling out his phone. If Daehwi’s message had been a Snapchat message, he would have saved it and probably tried to start a streak with him because what other better way to get selfies than Snapchat?

 

But the message had just been a normal message, and Jinyoung didn’t know how to respond. Should he play it cool? Should he play hard to get? Should he be overenthusiastic? He thought about it so much that he forgot to reply.

 

“He’s probably forgotten about you,” Jihoon says for the 100000th time that day. 

 

“Why don’t you reply him?” Woojin says at the same time. There was obviously a difference in friendship quality.

 

“It’s weird, what if he already has a boyfriend?” What if Daehwi was trying to hook up with him?

 

“He wasn’t texting you for you to hook up with him, dude.” Jihoon and Woojin say together.

“Oh.” Jinyoung was so used to random people texting him and asking him out for dates because they all wanted to date the ‘quiet boy with the mysterious aura’, but he never knew any of them. Plus, if they wanted to date him because he was mysterious, they were in for a disappointment.

 

“Also, I’m pretty sure Daehwi is straight. Have you seen him with Jeon Somi?” Woojin bumps his hip into Jinyoung as they start walking towards the main building where history lessons were held.

 

“Jeon Somi and him are just friends. She’s dating Park Soyeon.” Jihoon informs all of them, obviously having consulted Yoon Jisung on this particular gossip topic.

 

“What? Park Soyeon isn’t straight? But the other day she asked for my number!” Woojin says, disappointed.

 

“Didn’t she ask for your number because the teacher assigned both of you in the same project group?” It felt really good to be laughing at Woojin for once instead of Woojin laughing at him over Lee Daehwi, Jinyoung thinks.

 

“She doesn’t even need your number, she can just ask Somi to tell Daehwi to tell you whatever she wants to tell you. Why did she even ask for your number anyway? That’s completely unnecessary.” Jihoon grumbles. Seeing Jinyoung raise an eyebrow at him behind Woojin’s back. 

 

Too obvious, bro. Jinyoung mouths at Jihoon and Jihoon winces and corrects himself. “I mean, you’re too ugly for her to ask for your number anyway.” 

 

Jinyoung facepalms at Jihoon’s incapability to talk to Woojin without insulting him at least once. Woojin pouts sadly, and Jihoon starts to look panicked at Woojin’s lack of response. 

 

Worried, he whispers to Jinyoung, “What did I do wrong?” Jinyoung fights the overwhelming urge to slam his head into the nearest wall because the nearest wall is fifty meters away and his neck, although long, isn’t that long.

 

“You’re uglier.” In one smooth motion, Woojin pulls Jihoon towards him and Jihoon suddenly finds himself hanging over Woojin’s back, body 1.74 meters off the ground. “Put me down, you ugly piece of shit!” He punches Woojin repeatedly, but it was like punching a stone wall. 

 

Woojin continues manhandling Jihoon.

 

Jinyoung slowly edges away from this public display of affection, unable to stand the affection between these two when his own love life was nonexistent. And when Woojin and Jihoon turn their heads to find Jinyoung, they instead see a flash of his black jeans as the glass doors swing shut behind him. 

 

“Hey, wait!” Woojin shouts and starts running after him, not caring about the way Jihoon is a few centimeters away from falling off his back.

 

“Put me down first, you imbecile!” Jihoon struggles in Woojin’s firm grip on his legs. “Okay.” Woojin drops Jihoon on the floor without even considering the possibility of broken bones and continues running.

 

“Come back here, you piece of insolent trash!” Jihoon yells after Woojin as he wonders why he even bothers with his friends.

 

Woojin breaks into a run after Jihoon and Jinyoung towards the history building, swearing at Jihoon and Jinyoung for ditching him. Tripping over a stone, his books tumbled out his bag when the zipper comes undone (it’s been 2 months and he hasn’t fixed this yet). He bends down to pick them up, grumbling under his breath about uncaring friends and lack of love interest. Why couldn’t he have a Lee Daehwi too?

 

“Here.” A stack of textbooks were placed into Woojin’s hands, squatting next to him on the gravel road. He looks up, to see this one classmate he always saw sitting in the middle with the class president.

 

“Thanks?” Woojin accepts it cautiously from the Hyungseob, shoving everything into his bag and slinging it over his shoulder again. He looked at the floor, trying not to face Hyungseob. He was pretty sure his face was as red as Youngmin-hyung’s tomatoes in Busan. What was this, an elementary-school crush? 

 

“No problem, you looked like you needed a lot help! Also, I relate,” He says, nodding after the two figures of his ‘friends’ who were bickering as they entered the building, shoving at each other.

 

Woojin laughs awkwardly, unsure what to do with this situation. “Well, I gotta zoom—I mean go now, bye!” 

 

“We’re going to the same class,” Hyungseob laughs. Hopefully not at him.

 

“Oh yeah,” Woojin fumbles with the straps of his backpack, tugging on them. “Let’s go!” Hyungseob hooks an arm through Woojin and pulls him along. Startled, Woojin can only look down at Hyungseob’s arm looped around his. Please don’t faint, he tells himself as he feels the blood rushing to his head because of his proximity to the cutest boy in South Korea.

 

“Oi, Woojinnie!” Jihoon screams at him from the window of the second-level classroom.

 

“Shut up! Can’t you see he’s busy with—” Jinyoung finally shut up when he saw the terrifyingly frightening glares by Woojin, jerking his head towards Ahn Hyungseob who had stopped to wave at one of the Chinese transfer students.

 

“Get back in before you fall out the window!” Woojin mouths back.

 

“WHAT?” Jihoon shouts at him.

 

“Get in!” He points at the window again.

 

“WHAT?” Jinyoung shouts at him.

 

A hand appeared from behind them and yanked both of them in by their collars. Oops, Woojin thinks. Teacher Jisung sticks his head out of the window and yells, “PARK WOOJIN, COME IN! AHN HYUNGSEOB, YOU TOO!” And then slams the window shut.

 

“Oh no, I didn’t bring my history work,” Hyungseob worries. Now, if this was Jihoon or Jinyoung, Woojin would have told them to suck it up and leave for class without them. But this was Ahn Hyungseob.

 

“Let’s go back to get it!” Woojin suggests softly. 

 

“Ah, you really don’t have to accompany me.” Hyungseob shoots him a kind smile and Woojin will die if he gets friendzoned by Hyungseob.

 

“No, let’s go.” Woojin says slightly less awkward, tugging lightly on Hyungseob’s arm.

 

“COME BACK BEFORE MIDNIGHT, KIDS!” Jihoon shouts again. 

 

“NO DRINKING, NO PARTYING, NO STUDYING!” Jinyoung waves at them.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've read my other one shots YES my otp is jinseob but they're drowning their own ship so i need to move on before my heart gets broken entirely so here's a jinhwi/baehwi oneshot just so my heart won't get trampled on


End file.
